1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to support pads disposed on the bottom of an electronic device, and more particularly to a supporting assembly able to be installed/removed quickly without tools.
2. Related Art
Support pads are usually disposed on the bottom of a case of a desktop/laptop computer for anti-slip and vibration-isolation purposes. Generally, a support pad is made of elastic material, such as rubber, sponge foam, etc. When the support pad made of rubber or sponge foam contacts the surface of a desk, frictional force is generated so as prevent the case of the computer from slipping on the desk. Meanwhile, the support pad made of rubber or sponge foam is deformable to absorb shock, so as to isolate shock/vibration from the desk and protect the computer. Furthermore, the computer is separated from the desk by the support pad to maintain a gap between the computer and the desk, enhancing heat dissipation rate at the bottom of the computer.
In general, a support pad is a small circular/rectangular slice adhered to the bottom of the case through the adhesive agent. Since the used adhesive agent can not be used again new adhesive agent is required for attaching the support pad to the case if the support pad is removed. In order to prevent the support pad from falling off, strong adhesive agent is typically used. If the support pad is attached using strong adhesive agent, the support pad would be damaged easily when removed from the case. As a result of the strong adhesive agent, the support in the art cannot be reused.
R. O. C. (Taiwan) Utility Model Patent M351582 discloses “Flexible foot pad and electronic device equipped therewith”. In M351852, a through hole is formed on the support pad, and a screw runs through the through hole and is fixed to the bottom of the case. In M351852, the supports pads are reusable, but tools are required to install/uninstall the support pads. Screw heads are always exposed on the bottom of the case, and affect the computer's appearance negatively.
R. O. C. (Taiwan) Utility Model Patent M277236″ discloses “Assembled Foot Pad”. In M277236, a cylindrical main-body is fixed on the case first, and a sleeve body then slips over the main-body to form the “Assembled Foot Pad” without an exposed screw head.